Lois Lane
Lois Lane is a character in Injustice Gods Among Us Comic. She only appears in the comics where she is killed while still carrying Superman's unborn son. Biography Lois Lane is an investigative reporter at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, and Superman's main love interest. Her closest co-workers are Clark Kent, Jimmy Olsen, and Perry White. She is a strong and assertive woman more than capable of handling herself in dangerous situations. Her family includes her father, the military leader General Sam Lane, and her sister Lucy Lane. Lois was in love with both Superman and Clark Kent for a very long time, unaware that in reality they were the same person. Eventually Clark Kent later revealed his alter ego and they were married. ''Injustice'' Comic Pre-Comic Six years before the comic's main story, Lois met Superman atop the roof of the Daily Planet one evening, though neither had long to talk as Lois had uncovered a plot by Intergang to crash the stock market, and Superman had to a help a boy fix his bike. Asking him to pick up some milk on the way home, they exchange a kiss before she watches him leave with a smile. ''Year One'' Five years before the events of the main game, Lois awakens in her and Superman's bed to see the Man of Steel smiling down on her, having heard a second heartbeat in her womb. While Superman begins to pace and makes plans for checkups on Lois and the baby, Lois tries to get his attention, ultimately resorting to tossing a book at his head. She tells Clark to slow down and just enjoy the moment, and the two lean in for a kiss when Lois gets a message on her phone. It is an anonymous tipoff of a senator taking a payoff at Metropolis docks. Clark wants to go with her but Lois is adamant that she can protect herself, and then jokingly teases that Clark only cares about the baby. "Ah-ha! Your plan is finally apparent, alien, you have come to this planet only to breed! And you have chosen earth's most beautiful woman for your nefarious scheme!" Lois then makes it clear she will not sit around for nine months doing nothing, saying it's not in her nature. Clark responds that he'll worry, and further teases him about his incredible senses and how he could use them to keep an eye on her. She notices Clark's sudden tension and asks if there's trouble in the city. Clark responds there might be and the two share a farewell kiss with Lois telling him: "Go. Save the world." At the docks, Lois is with Jimmy who is impatiently waiting for the senator and complains about his lack of sleep. Lois tells him to be quiet as someone in a trench coat arrives. Jimmy points out it is not the councilmen when a gun is suddenly put against his camera lens and he is killed by a single shot. Lois is horrified while the killer simply mocks the dead photographer. Lois is terrified when the killer is revealed as the Joker and his accomplice, Harley Quinn. Lois is missing for over half a day when Superman discovers Jimmy's body. Superman goes to Batman with a bloody Joker card left by Jimmy's body and soon the entire Justice League is alerted. It is Wonder Woman who finds out that the Joker and Harley had hijacked a submarine and taken Lois aboard it. Superman quickly locates the sub in the water and carries it onto dry land. Superman tears the hull open and goes inside, seeing the Joker and Harley in scrubs seemingly operating on Lois. Superman charges towards them but is gassed by the Joker with an unknown substance. Superman suddenly sees Doomsday in the sub and tackles the monster into the air to protect Lois and the baby. However, all is not as it seems, and Superman is shortly contacted by Batman who tells him to stop what he's doing, as it what he sees is not real. Superman reels and when he opens his eyes, he sees not Doomsday floating in front of him...but his wife. The Joker had gassed Superman with fear toxin laced with kryptonite and synced Lois's heart to a trigger on a warhead taken from the sub, the warhead placed in the heart of Metropolis. When Lois's heart stops Metropolis is destroyed. When Superman returns to what is left of his city, he cradles Lois's body in the heart of the destroyed Metropolis, and after being comforted by Wonder Woman, he gives her to Diana when he goes after the Joker. Year Three ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' Though she does not appear in the game itself, Lois is the driving point of Superman's entire fall from grace. Her and their unborn child's death drove Superman to murder the Joker and seize total power over the world, eliminating crime. Superman mentions Lois several times through the story, once to Batman as he rages about how he could have prevented her death and Metropolis' destruction. Superman also contemplates on the idea of another Lois living in the home dimension of the duplicates and by the end of the game, has become so obsessed with having her by his side again, he plans to kill his doppelganger and bring his Lois to his world, not caring that she will most likely be horrified by his actions, only that she will be alive again. Thankfully, the heroic Superman ends his mad copy's schemes before they have a chance to come to light. Trivia * While the comic shows her as a redhead, her in-game appearance shows her as a brunette (her usual hair color in the mainstream comics). * She appears as a Support Card in the iOS version of the game. Gallery 200px-Lois Lane Injustice Gods Among Us 001.png C5db110975381155804fb620027ff426.jpg Ddd.jpg Injustice-gods-among-us-prequel-comic-book-art-09.jpg|Superman holding Lois's dead body. Lois Lane in Injustice.png|Lois Lane as shown on Injustice Gods Among Us in the introduction of Superman's missions on S.T.A.R. Labs. Lois_Lane_Injustice_Gods_Among_Us_0002.jpg Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Characters